


Eyes are Broken

by Kameiko



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Bathing/Washing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hugs, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: Vergil's tired and ready forsomesleep.Dante's wired and ready tohelp with that.The usual reaction from Vergil when Dante tries tohelp.





	Eyes are Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mieldyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieldyne/gifts).

“Let me get this straight…the one day out of the 30 something years of our ongoing bickering you decide to drop by on my doorstep with a live peace offering is to tell me the cliché of: ‘congratulations! You’re and uncle and I need your help, brother’! Am I getting close?” Dante opens the door more for his brother to step inside and out of the rain. “And it’s raining.”

Vergil enters Dante’s shop with the sleeping baby tuckered under his jacket. “I don’t need your shit right now, Dante. A kitchen sink and a moderately to clean towel will suffice.”

“Oh, you will get an earful.” Dante slams the door closed and follows him to the messy kitchen that definitely doesn’t have a clean sink…or towels. “Did you finally knock up Lady to get me a nephew?”

Vergil ignores his brother. He’s too busy being disgusted with the state in front of him to answer that. The entire kitchen is in disarray of oddities and roaches. There are nothing but empty pizza boxes all over the counters that might have placed a few cracks in the ceiling with how high they’ve become, bullet casings that have are all over the counters with holes in the floral wallpaper, a sword slash here and there, and God, the smell. Vergil holds his nose and walks out of the rancid battery. He can’t be here. Not like this. He goes for the front door. He rather go find an alleyway that’ll give him dysentery for a week.

“Woah! Woah! You can’t leave!” Dante pulls Vergil back inside. “You want to use the bathroom instead? I promise there are only a few bullet holes in that room. It rarely gets used unless someone stops by for a party, and I have to quickly get to my secret stash.”

Vergil isn’t convinced and finds Dante’s jokes to be deafening. He tightens his shoulders when Dante gives his arm a gentle squeeze to let him know he needs to lighten up a little bit.

“And it’s still dressed in your favorite color.” Dante brings his hand down to his brother’s and gently pulls him inside the bathroom. “Blue. You still like blue, right?”

Vergil wants to argue, to cut that hand off for touching him in this current mental state. Crankiness is no stranger to Dante. He can understand where his brother is coming from. He looks worn, tired, and the last time he’s had any sleep is during the great battle of demons that try to take over the planet every few minutes. On que, the baby lets out a battle cry of their own. Vergil pulls the kid out of his little pocket area and starts to rock them back and forth.

“This is a sight to see.” Dante lets go of Vergil’s hand to get the bath started, ignoring the hard stare. “Warm water it is. Just like how babies like them.”

Vergil tests out the water. Indeed it’s at a temperature for his little one. Slowly, Vergil undresses the kid and takes off his diaper. Pulling his nose away he throws the stink in the trash can underneath the sink. He gently sets the baby in the down in the water, holding onto his back with his ungloved hands. Dante has never seen his brother look so…. vulnerable. Guilt settles in for the awful joke he made earlier about the cliché rain. He hands his brother a clean wash rag with a bar of soap. It’s the best he can do. Doesn’t exactly have any baby supplies much less demon ones to handle a crying half breed. Will his shop fall apart if the baby screams any louder? The crying doesn’t lessen any with the way Vergil is scrubbing at the skin of his…son. 

Dante leans down onto the hard tiles next to his brother. “Let me help you. I am best known for my gentle touch.” He takes the bar of soap and washcloth away from Vergil before he protests, wrapping the two together to form a makeshift washing pad.

The crying stops, the coos come out, and the splashing of the water everywhere with laughter starts! Vergil doesn’t know how Dante ever does these things. Kids like him, women love him, and Vergil? He’s unsure. They have this love-hate platonic relationship going on, also known as sibling rivalry. The wink he gets from his brother suggests otherwise. Vergil looks away. His hands shifting slightly away against his son’s back. 

“Woah!” Dante catches the boy. “Careful there, brother. We know how thick our skulls are, but I assume he only has a quarter of your hard head.”

Yes, Vergil is tired. He turns away from the boy and leans his back against the tub, rubbing his eyes to get some of the sleep out. “I really need to rest.”

“You do. I’ll finish bathing him if you want to lie down.” Dante points across the hall where his bedroom is. “And no, it’s not filled with bed bugs or women’s panties. I made sure to clear those out before you announced your visit.”

Vergil answers sarcastically, “Thanks for the reassurance!”

Dante smirks, “Anytime you need a joke feel free to call! I am free of charge!”

Vergil doesn’t answer that. He remembers that collect call that Dante tried to make HIM pay for that one time they wanted to order forty boxes of pizza and send them to their nasty neighbor next door. That’s a true day in Hell. Both of them laughing, making prank phone calls, and being able to have a drink together without fighting one another. Now? Why does it matter? They can never get those happy days back. They’re literally trying to kill each other, break each other apart, and…and…Vergil is asleep with his head low and arms crossed over his chest. His damp white hair is clinging to his forehead. It’s matted.

“Vergil?” Dante combs his free hand through the others hair. He can’t pull it all the way through without feeling all the knots and strands that come out in between his fingertips. His brother also needs help. He washes his hand back in the water to get rid of the evidence. Looking down, he sees the baby has stopped his splashing and looks like he’s about to cry again.

Senses prevail, Vergil opens his eyes and turns back to the boy, taking him out of the tub before Dante causes plaster above to drop on his head from the little banshee’s screams. “Nero is tired of playing. He wants out before the water tries to eat his soul.”

“Attempting dad jokes now? I like it. Did the water really try to conquer his soul in some back-alley drainpipe where the mystical water demon fairies live?” Dante gets a hit in the shoulder for that. “What? We’ve had to fight those things while playing Jacks. They were pretty scary, and mom had a fit when she found out we tried to keep one as a pet.”

“The jar couldn’t contain their ugly wings.” Vergil didn’t catch anything else Dante said. “Pardon?”

“I said: nice name. I like it.” Dante leans over the counter and watches the two, chin resting in his hands. “Strong name. Suits him.”

Vergil stops his drying and frowns. “Yeah, I guess.”

Dante gives his brother a look of worry. Really taking in the sight before him. The twin is soaking wet, heavy bags are under his eyes, and his clothes are dirty beyond recognition. What exactly happened to Vergil these past few months? Dante goes to ask, but the glare from his brother tells him not to start anything. Dante lets that part go and taps his chin. Currently, Vergil is diapering this giggling monster with anything he can use. What can he do to help? Go to the store to buy baby clothes? Dante did notice that Vergil didn’t necessarily come into his shop with any essentials for the baby.

Dante makes an offer, “Vergil take a moment to yourself to get out of those wet clothes and wrap your baby around some towels. I am going to make a quick run to the store.”

Vergil goes to refuse, but his brother dashes out the door before he even gets a word in. Sighing, he does as he is told. Stripping himself of the wet garments and throwing them in a corner in the bathroom. He turns to his little one to see him lying there on a brown towel cooing. What a troublesome newborn this turn out to be. He does as he is told and takes the clean boy in the cocoon in his arms. He just hopes Dante knows what he’s doing, which he probably doesn’t.

“I have no idea what I am doing! Please help me!” Dante grabs the closest clerk and starts to shake them. “I have a newborn to look after, and I need clothes! Toys!”

The clerk breaks free of Dante’s grip. “Sir! Please refrain from touching me again, or I will call security! I am more than happy to help you, but you need to calm down!”

Dante lets go of the clerk. Rubbing his temples he makes a sarcastic bow of an apology. He explains his situation in great detail to the clerk that he wishes to just threaten with a poke or something. It’s hard to believe at first since it sounds like a story right out of one of those old books from back in the day. Now, Dante sighs and wishes he had a payphone nearby to call on Trish or Lady. Less intimidating and one of the girls that understands children better than he can…could…would…help his brother then attempt to murder him. What’s he saying? His brother is probably still standing in the bathroom, drenched, and in desperate need of a bath himself. He needs to hurry! Ignoring the screaming from the clerk, he pushes the person to the aisle that has supposedly everything. Indeed, there’s every size known to infancy staring in front of his face…along with giant, fluffy teddy bears that are twice his size. The temptation to grab is there.

Dante lets go. “Ok! I need…one of everything and prime deliver it immediately! I can have a truck here in a few minutes that’s driven by one of my workers! Throw in every size for boys! I’ll figure out the details later! Include the following: Formula! Bottles! Pacifiers! Anti-Demon Zapping Collars! I don’t know! Just get me baby supplies and throw in the giant teddy bear!”

Then he’s almost out the door. He spots a game of Jacks wrapped in cheap plastic with a red rubber ball. He makes the compulsive purchase and now he’s out of the store, returning to his place to see a truck filled with boxes of baby clothes being unboxed in the back garage. Dante walks over to his brother and his little nephew that’s happily sitting in one of the car seats that Vergil managed to find in that sea of madness.

Vergil gives Dante a hard stare. “You’re stupid and insane.”

Dante holds up his purchase. “Yeah, but we get to reminisce together about the time we were kids.”

Vergil shakes his head. He goes back to ruffling till he finds the feeding supplies and mountain of clothes. “There are universal sizes for Nero.”

Dante uses his sword to open the plastic. “How am I supposed to know this? I don’t exactly have a kid of my own to raise.” He bounces the ball off of Vergil’s back.

“I appreciate if you don’t do that again.” Vergil takes out the diapers and powder. “…But I appreciate this. Napkin and tissue for diapers don’t make for great comfort.”

Dante shrugs. “He doesn’t seem to mind at the moment.” He picks up the ball and pockets it.

Vergil gets to work on his son. Properly powdering and diapering the infant. Dante reads the instructions on how to make the formula in the kitchen, all the while making a mess within the mess that’s already settled in on himself and moldy pizza boxes. Maybe he should let Vergil do this part in an area that’s not…infested with radioactive demonic cockroaches. He can see one of their beady eyes now staring holes through him. He grabs the stuff and takes them back to the garage where Vergil is already mixing formula power in a bottle. Seems like he’s already on top of things…other than himself when he hears the sneeze.

“Vergil…” Dante goes over to his brother and coaxes him to set the boy back in the seat. “This is unhealthy for you. I don’t want you to get ill on the account of you standing out in the rain earlier.”

“I didn’t stand out in the rain for long. You took your sweet time in answering the door…” Vergil’s hand is taken by Dante’s. He didn’t complain.

Dante uses his free one to grab the handle of the carrier. “You’re standing here in your wet boxers trying to unload a truck.”

Vergil stares down at the hand. “You can let go.”

“Not till you get your ass in the bathtub and I scrub your scars clean, brother.” Dante places the carrier right outside the door, making sure the straps are snug against his nephew’s sleeping skin.

“Please place this on him…he likes to sleep with stuffed animals.” Vergil hands Dante one of the toys he pulled out from the truck. It’s a small Beluga Whale.

White seems to be everyone’s color these days. Dante does as he is told and makes sure the whale is comfortable against Nero. He doesn’t want Vergil to have any reason to leave that bathtub other than to dry himself off and go to bed. Thankfully Nero snuggles into it with ease, cooing in his sleep. Vergil couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Dante is being…responsible for once. Really responsible. This is scary. He looks up at the sky with skepticism if God is finding this amusing and then downwards wondering if…no, don’t think like that. Vergil rubs his forehead in frustration. Dandruff flakes are falling off from the clinging skin. 

Dante is already running a hot bath for his brother. “Get in. Don’t make me get the rubber ducky and bubbles out to tempt you.”

“I am not a kid, Dante. I can wash myself.” Vergil does as he’s told, not wanting another scolding lesson. “Just hand me a washcloth and let me do my business in peace.”

Dante holds up his finger and wags it. “Nope. I am going to take care of you tonight, brother.” He leans in the tub, one hand gripping the edge while the other is trying to move the strands of hair out of the others tired eyes.

Vergil lets him, but he doesn’t look up at Dante. “Please don’t do that.”

“And why not?” Dante traces the heavy bags. “You need some sleep. Just relax while I take care of you.”

Dante lean's Vergil forward and stars on his back. Being gentle and careful with how things for him. He looks a bit underweight. Maybe from the fatigue? Sighing, Dante wants to ask the questions again. What’s going on? Who’s the mother? Why is he here alone? What can he do to take care of him? Why is he tracing the jawline of the others face? Dante pulls away and apologizes for intruding on his personal space like that. Vergil closes his eyes and places Dante’s hand back onto his face. He finds this comforting…he just wants it there…forever. Give him the warmth and safety he needs from the brother he has always wished that stayed by his side. Skip the circumstances that caused them to be apart to start with.

Dante rubs Vergil’s cheekbones. “Want me to grab the little pink candles and edible rose petals?”

Vergil glares at him for ruining this precious moment. “Do you know when to stop teasing?”

“Not with you.” Dante leans in and kisses his brother on the lips. Both hands are on the sides of his face. He pulls his brother slightly out of the bath to deepen it.

Vergil chooses not to stop him. His hands are holding the sides of the tub with more force than necessary, resisting the urge to pull the other man in here with him. Just think about the baby right outside the door that’s going to cry for his father any minute now to tear him away from this not so awful experience. He just wants to take a bath! Not have Dante kiss him while washing behind his ear! Even if this feels really nice. Having some dirt scraped off from the spot that gave him some trouble for a few days. The air against his skin with the kissing and scrubbing really is a breath of freshness.

Dante pulls away to admire his brother. “You and your skin look relieved, but that hair of yours needs a washing!”

“I can do this myself.” Vergil grabs the bottle of Kiwi flavored combination hair product. “Your hair never smells like fresh fruit.”

Dante takes the bottle away from him. “Sit back and scrub your nails clean and don’t get used to it! I am here to pamper you tonight. Not the other way around.”

Vergil mumbles, “I wouldn’t dream of pampering you.” 

“What’s that?” Dante scrubs at Vergil’s hair harder than intended. “You want me to make sure I really deep clean these roots? Well, if you insist!”

Dante leans up more into the tub, wiggling his fingers, and gives his brother the almighty deep-deep clean! “Take that and that! These germs and dirt will not know what hit them!”

“I thought the name of your pathetic guns were named Ebony and Ivory! Not your hands!” Vergil swats Dante’s hands away.

“Would you like these hands to give your hair a massage then? Don’t ever cross them now.” Dante moves his hands back to Vergil’s jawline. “You enjoyed the kiss.”

Vergil didn’t want to admit he did. He misses his brother almost on a daily basis, sometimes he just wants to slam the other’s head in the wall, and…all the touches, kisses, and much, much more. He closes his eyes and lets the man do what he needs to do to clean him up. Dante’s hands move back up to his brother’s head and gives him the best massage of his life. Afterwards he helps him get out of the bathtub. Gently towel drying him from behind, leaving gentle kisses on his shoulder blades. Vergil hangs his head downwards.

“You’re not getting away from me again.” Dante pulls away from Vergil. “Not anymore, Vergil. Not anymore.” Dante leans on his brother’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around the others waist.

The wailing starts. Dante cracks a joke that Nero heard what he said and cries out of jealousy. Vergil shakes his head. He wraps a towel around his lower half and goes to his son. Dante stops him with a gentle hand on his shoulder when Vergil stares at Nero with those baggy eyes, letting him know he doesn’t have to do this alone. Vergil doesn’t trust him after the baby shopping fiasco.

“I’ll get better over time. The boy is going to need his big and strong uncle to protect him!” Dante struts his “muscles”.

Vergil gives him a look but doesn’t argue with him. “Fine. But you will need all the pointers I can give you.”

“How hard can this be?” Dante picks up Nero. “Hey there, kiddo! You know…I have a stuffed animal as big as this shop waiting for you in the garage. Would you like to see it?”

Nero stops crying and his eyes lit up. Teddy Bear!

“Yes! One GIANT stuffed animal and your papa has one too! A gift from me to both of you! After he gets dressed you get to nap with it and him!” Dante moves to the garage with Nero.

Vergil wonders if this is such a good idea to rekindle anything with Dante with the way he’s currently acting…it’s scary, but…Vergil’s stomach growls. In-between the kisses and Nero’s care he can’t say no.

Vergil will never say no to Dante’s love and care ever again, but he truly and really wishes his brother would stop bounding that damn rubber ball off his forehead!


End file.
